


... Come on, don't be afraid...

by midnightfeelings



Series: Trust [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Cute, Domestic, Drarry, Fluff, Food, M/M, but honestly more fluff than angst, fight, no cliffhanger, part two of a series, please read part one first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightfeelings/pseuds/midnightfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- PLEASE READ PART ONE FIRST -<br/>Draco still can't believe he's in a relationship with Harry Potter, in a romantic, even. But while Harry is confident enough to come out, Draco would rather wait a little. He's afraid of loosing him, like he lost Olivia. Speaking off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	... Come on, don't be afraid...

**Author's Note:**

> This took me too long but here's part two. There's gonna be more, but it could be finished like that as well. Also, I just love domestic!drarry, ahhh. Enjoy!  
> Comment what you liked or disliked maybe?

One would have thought that Draco Malfoy was happy now, being able to stay at Harry’s flat and snogging the former Gryffindor whenever he wanted to. But unfortunately he wasn’t happy. And he wasn’t sure how long it would take Harry to notice it.  
It wasn’t that Draco didn’t like him, because he surely did. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to trust him either. It was just that he couldn’t.

All his life, Draco had been deceived by the people he loved the most. His dad, his mum, Olivia… Even Hogwarts hadn’t prevent him from becoming his dark self. Draco sighed and rolled up his left sleeve, looking at the faded mark. Though not as strong as it had been, it was still visible, remembering Draco of the biggest mistake he had ever done. He rolled it down fast as he heard Harry opening the door. »Hey, Dray. You’re at home already?« Draco nodded, smiling at Harry casually referring to his apartment as his home by now. »I arrived about ten minutes ago. Need some help over there?« He pointed at the bags of groceries Harry had brought with him.

Cooking together was something completely muggle and way too corny for Draco (in other words: He loved it), but Harry seemed to drag him to do it at least three times a week. The chosen one was a lot more domestic than Draco would’ve guessed - he enjoyed reading a good book or cuddling in front of the tv or other rather stupid stuff. Except that it wasn’t stupid if Harry did it.  
»Are you going to finish these now?«, Harry laughed and brought Draco back to reality. »I, uhm, oh. Of course. Sorry.« Draco blushed, now starting to cut his carrots.

After dinner, Harry cuddled into Draco as they sat on their sofa. They were wrapped into a blanket and with the lack of a tv show doodling, it felt strangely intimate. »Are you okay?«, Harry asked all of sudden. Draco swallowed. »Yes, Yes, of course. Why?« Harry shrugged, taking Draco’s hand. »It’s just, you seemed so deep in thoughts lately.«

Draco didn’t know what to answer to that, because he didn’t know how Harry would take it. He could tell him the truth. But would Harry Potter want a boyfriend who doesn’t trust him? Negative. He could say that it was only work; but that already sounded fake. So he just looked down and said. »I just can’t believe this is my life now.« And it was true. He still couldn’t believe Harry Potter wanted him (or that he wanted Harry Potter, for the matter of facts). And thatHarry also didn’t just want sex from him. Of course, he was attracted to Draco - Draco would catch him staring when they changed clothes - but he didn’t force Draco, never even asked if they could do it. Yet - Draco just couldn’t believe how much more intense living with Harry was.

Mentioned boy broke into a smile. »Me neither. It’s crazy, really. I love it.« Now Draco had to smile as well. »I love it, too.« And »I love it.« was pretty close to »I love you.«  
While this was absolutely great, it was also absolutely frightening.

When he woke up the next morning, Draco looked around confused. It took him a few moments to remember where he was. He wasn’t in a bed - Harry and him had fallen asleep on the couch, then. There was a strange sound, like someone was knocking on a door. Draco looked around and spotted a dark, way too familiar looking owl. »Hugo.«, Draco sighed and got up to let the owl come in. Olivia’s bird more or less shoved the letter into his hands before flying away. Hugo had never liked Draco, even in his and Olivia’s best times. Speaking of her, Draco wondered what the woman wanted.  
As Draco opened the letter with a ›crack‹, Harry stirred and opened his eyes. »Dray?« Draco put the letter on the table and sat down beside his - Draco shivered - boyfriend. »Good morning, baby.« Harry smiled and pulled Draco down for a good-morning-kiss. Good-morning-kisses were something rather stupid, but they were also something Draco and Olivia had never shared and some part of Draco’s brain found them irresistibly sweet.

They made breakfast together, and soon Draco had forgotten about his letter. Harry had insisted to make pancakes and Draco had tried to steal little pieces of the liquid paste. Which a) Wasn’t easy in the first place and b) drove Harry crazy, so he hid the paste in places he thought Draco couldn’t reach (but he laughed while doing it and Draco caught him sneaking little bits as well).  
The pancakes, however, had been the most delicious Draco had ever eaten. He was currently making his third one, with strawberries and chocolate sauce. As he carefully balanced a strawberry on he top of his fork, Harry started speaking. »I think we should make it official soon.«  
The strawberry landed in the chocolate sauce, which was now also sprinkled all over Draco’s pajamas. »W-What?«

If Harry had been hurt by Draco’s rather obvious panic, he didn’t show it. »See.«, he said. »We’ve been a couple for quite a few weeks and whether you like it or not, both me and you are still the center of attention. I believe there are already a few rumors. And there’s this Gala I have to attend, next week and I thought you and me… We could…« Draco starred at him, weird feelings shooting through him. On the one hand, it was incredibly sweet of Harry to ask him to come to the Gala. It was amazing that he wanted to make them public. On the other hand, that would make things awfully real and they’d have to put up with a lot of shit (probably). Would that push them to their breaking point? Draco realized just how afraid he was of loosing Harry.  
He swallowed. »I uhm, I don't know. I really don’t know. Don’t you think it’s too early for that?« Harry looked at him, and this time he looked hurt. Draco bit his lip, immediately hating on himself. But before he could say another word, Harry got up. »All right. You’re probably right. I’ll be upstairs. Early shift.«  
They didn’t talk much before Harry left for work and when Draco looked at the clock, he realized that he was short on time as well.

When Draco had finished, the moon was visible in the sky, surrounded by a halo. A storm is coming, he thought absently as he put off his healer robes and packed his stuff. It was late, so he had to hurry. With a bit of luck, he found an open bakery and bought two pieces of Harry’s favorite chocolate cake. With the cake in his bag, he apperated home. Harry had the wards set so that Draco could apperrate directly into the flat, while everyone else had to ring the door. When he materialized in the living room, the first thing he heard was a shocked gasp. He saw Harry, with a letter in his hand. Olivia’s letter, Draco realized. »Now I know why you didn’t want to go to the Gala with me.« Harry spit and ran outside, their shoulders knocking against each other harshly. »H-Harry wait! Harry!« Draco shouted, confused. He starred at the letter on the ground, hesitantly picking it up.

Darling Draco,  
I know things between me and you didn't work out too well lately. But I would really like for us to have a second chance. How about you and me go to the Hogwarts- Anniversary -Gala together? I’d love that!  
Kisses, Olivia.

Draco hadn’t even know Oliva had been to Hogwarts. Angrily, he balled up the letter and threw it away. And then he ran outside as well. He needed to find Harry.  
Harry wasn’t at the restaurant they had met, not in the park, not at the river, not in a bar. Where could he be? Draco stopped a minute and thought. He had been angry at Draco and at… Olivia. »Oh no!«, he whispered and started running once again.  
He heard angry voices when he arrived. The light in the familiar room burned in Draco’s eyes. It was Olivia’s old apartment. Draco remembered the address written over the letter. Strangely enough, as it was delivered by owls. She probably wanted to make sure they knew where she was. Draco stormed inside (the door was open, which was worrying) to find Olivia pressed against the wall by a very angry Harry. »Harry!« Draco gasped and pulled him away. Harry tried to get away from Draco, but luckily he failed. Olivia stared at them with big eyes. »How can you… How can you prefer him over me? He’s an abuser.«  
Draco chocked.  
»Harry is not an abuser. In fact, I am pretty sure what you did to me, that could be called abusive.« Olivia didn’t meet his eyes. »I’m sorry.«, she said, followed by a choke as Harry pressed her even tighter against the wall. Draco walked over to Harry, trying to reach out for him. But the golden boy shot a death glare at Draco. »You read the letter and you didn’t think you should tell me? I can’t believe you want to go back to her, after all that she’s done!« Draco bit his lip.  
»I didn’t read the letter. And I don't plan on going with her to the ball anyway. If I go, I’ll go with you.« Two heads jerked up to meet his eyes, but Draco only had eyes for Harry. »Please let her go before she’s calling the aurors. And please. Let us talk.«  
  
Hesitantly, Harry let go of Olivia, keeping his eyes on Draco. »Yes. Let’s talk.« Draco let out a relieved sigh, took Harry’s arm and dragged the boy who lived out of the flat. Once outside, Harry seemed to calm down: His shoulder seemed softer around the edges now and he took deep breath. But now, he didn’t even glance at Draco. Instead, he inspected the stony ground under their feet.  
»I know that this evening will have consequences.« Harry said, rubbing his eyes. »I should’ve listened to you. Draco shrugged. »You were angry. I can understand that, as well.«  
»But I was ready to kill her!« Harry raised his voice. »I was so angry, I was just out of control. I beat her. I am terrible.«  
Draco needed a moment to digest this. Harry - the purest boy on earth, the boy with the warmth of the sun in his smile… Harry had beaten someone?  
»She was right. I am an abuser. Oh god. I should say sorry. But that won’t make it better. I am sorry, Draco. I know that all you want is easy companion, someone who’s kind and I try so hard to be this someone but I just… I am not. I am not like that. I have nightmares and I wake out in the middle of the night and I am afraid to wake up and… I just really wanted to be a good boyfriend.

»Harry. Harry, stop.« Draco pressed a gentle finger on his lip. »I don’t mind you waking me up. Whenever you did, I was just happy to hold you. Glad I could give you something you needed.« Harry let out a sob. »And now I’ve ruined it.«  
Draco rolled his eyes. »Would you please stop saying that I am going to end this? I won’t.«  
»But…«  
»No buts. Go, say sorry, and then we will go home.«

Awkward silence laid over them when they were back home. »What did she say?«, Draco asked just as it got too uncomfortable. Harry shrugged. »That it’s nothing that can’t be healed and that… Well she knew I wouldn't kill her anyway because I’m… weak. And that she thinks she now has pretty good chances of getting you back.« Draco sighed, patting on the sofa, next to him.  
»First of all. We’ve all slapped someone before. I once made Pansy’s entire face blue when she told Blaise one of my secrets. Granger - Hermione did that thing with my jaw back in Year 3.« He made a pause, running a thumb over his chin. »Was a quite good one, but don’t tell her.« Harry smiled at him, thankful. At least for a moment, before his face fell once again. »But that doesn’t change the fact that I am weak.«  
  
Draco stared at him for a moment. Harry Potter was by far the strongest man he knew. »Listen, I knew as well that you wouldn’t kill Olivia. But that’s not weak, Harry. That’s strong. It would be weak to kill her, just to get rid of her. You’re strong. You’ve faced so much in your childhood and yet you’re the most kind man I know. Believe me.« Harry smiled again, shyly leaning against Draco, who immediately wrapped his arms around him.

»I brought chocolate cake.« Draco remembered, breaking the silence once again. He smiled sheepishly at Harry. »Because you were mad at me earlier. And I can’t stand that. After work, I searched for an open bakery.« He got up to search the bag. »But I say, let’s change into pajamas first.«  
Harry smiled at him as Draco put a piece of cake onto a plate and gave it to Harry. »Thank you.«, he mumbled, making Draco look up again as he realized that he hadn’t been the only one struggling with fear, when it came to their relationship. And part of Harry’s fear was Draco’s fault. He sat next to Harry again, watching the man with the unruly black hair. »Harry.«, he began. »I am sorry if I gave you the idea of wanting an easy boyfriend. Or for it not to get serious. I am just… I am afraid, Harry. I’ve never been really loved by someone. Living with you is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want to share your good days, yes. But I also want to share the nightmares and the unhappy moments. I’m here for you. And if you want to go public, that’s okay. If you are really sure you want that. Want me.«

Harry put his plate away and hugged him, squeezing Draco so tightly he almost couldn’t breathe. »I am… You’re so… I am so lucky to have you! And I shouldn’t jump to conclusions or think it’s easy for you or…« Harry grinned sheepishly. »Well, I am really happy to have you. And if it would make you happy, I’ll go to the Gala alone. Or we go as friends.«  
»Yes. Everyone would believe that we’re friends.« Draco said dryly. He changed his tone. »I… Actually… It was really cute of you to ask me out… I mean… I think I could be persuaded to come with you as your boyfriend.«  
The smile on Harry’s face was priceless. Even his eyes were shining. »You’re the best, Draco Malfoy.« He picked up his plate again, tasting his chocolate cake. »And if you’re as good in bed as you are in picking cake… Well, you’ll be the very best.« Draco laughed and hit him with a pillow, which caused the very mature men to have a pillow fight in the middle of the night.

And when Draco cuddled into the sleeping person on his bed, he ran a hand through the unruly black hair and whispered »I love you.« before he fell asleep as well. Their love was strong and though it wouldn't be easy, Draco trusted in them enough to know they would make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me if you want some food now. (Or maybe you can.)


End file.
